1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary cutting tool for cutting a material to be cut including a honeycomb core such as a composite honeycomb member (honeycomb sandwich panel).
2. Description of the Related Art
A composite honeycomb member is obtained by layering a fiber-reinforced plastic body on upper and lower surfaces of a honeycomb core, which is a planar assembly of hollow columnar cells, and further providing, on surfaces, a resin film or another surface material. A composite honeycomb member is light and exhibits excellent strength.
An end mill, such as that shown, e.g., in Patent Citation 1, is used to machine a composite honeycomb member into a predetermined shape.
However, in an instance in which “counterboring” is performed, where cut-machining is performed from one surface of a substrate and a recess (groove) having a predetermined depth is formed, it is extremely difficult to obtain a satisfactory cut state in which burrs and uncut portions are absent in all of the honeycomb core, the fiber-reinforced plastic body, and the surface material. Therefore, additional processes such as removal of uncut portions or burr removal are necessary.    Patent Citation 1: JP patent unexamined publication No. 2002-18629